


it's only gaining speed

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, OTP Drabble Challenge, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, but it's fluff so, this might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Don't come between Mick and his food,Ray.Prompt: “You need more stamina.” - “No, I need more steak and eggs. So…get on it.”





	it's only gaining speed

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [bhavvyyy](https://bhavvyyy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

As per usual, everything went to hell around them and the team found themselves running for their lives. At least most of the plan had worked, and they had achieved their objective. Now they just had to reach the Waverider without getting shot. 

Easier said than done, considering they were being chased by futuristic robots with impeccable aim, and no one had any guns. 

They were going to die.

Still, Ray ran, made sure everyone else was running, and when they reached the Waverider, made sure he was the last one on board, just because he did not want anyone to be left behind. By the time the door slid shut behind him, only Mick was left in the hanger bay, seated on a crate, wincing slightly and pressing his side.

“Shit.” Ray approached the older man carefully, hands stretched out in front of him but refraining from touching him. He knew Mick did not really like it.

Mick grimaced back up at him. “I’m not shot.”

Ray’s hands fell to his sides and he slumped in relief. “Thank heavens,” he breathed. Then he narrowed his eyes at Mick, a little bit judgemental, a little bit amused. “You need more stamina.”

The other man narrowed his eyes right back, scowl forming on his face. “No,” he said sharply. “What I need is more steak and eggs. Not that nonsense you’re always tryin’ to feed me.”

Ray may have been projecting, but he thought he say fondness in Mick’s eyes. One side of his mouth quirked up in a little grin. “It’s good for you.”

Mick snorted. “Says you,” he grumbled. “I need more steak and eggs, _that’s_ good for me. So,” he raised his free hand and gestured at Ray. “Get on it already, Haircut.”

Ray grinned, saluted jokingly, and walked out to do just that. He was pretty sure he heard Mick chuckle behind him, and his grin widened.

Okay, maybe he was not projecting that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Still on this train too. Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
